


25 days of Mcpricely

by elder_gay



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Churchtarts if you really squint, F/M, Fluffy, I'm really behind??, Idk we'll see probably not, M/M, maybe smut, mcpricely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elder_gay/pseuds/elder_gay
Summary: It went from 25 christmas one shots, then I got lazy and now it's just 25 one shots pfft





	1. Chapter 1

prompt 1:  
Mistletoe kiss

Just a note for these, they're one-shots and not like a continuous story. So if something happens in one of the one-shots it hasn't happened in the next one. If that makes sense??

*********

 

There had been a general lack of Christmas decorations in Uganda. So, Elder Mckinley had to make do with what he could find. They even had a Christmas tree! Well it was just a dried bush in a pot, but hey, it’s the thought that counts. Even Elder Price could admit that he’d done a wonderful job of decorating for the holiday. Although he had forgotten one Christmas tradition, Kevin decided he’d sort that out himself. 

 

***

Nailed it. Kevin had tied some grass into a bunch and was attempting to tie it to the ceiling in the living room area. He was up on Arnold’s shoulders and had nearly fallen off at least three times due to his poor balance. Not that he’d admit that his balancing skills were lacking. 

“I think this will work rather well, the other elders should be delighted” Kevin said proudly, looking up at his make-shift mistletoe. He got off of Arnold’s shoulders and grinned.

“Delighted?” Arnold asked.

“Just trust me on this”

“Alright, , whatever you say buddy, hey could I invite Naba over?” Arnold questioned, his cheeks were now turning a noticeable shade of pink. 

“Knock yourself out” Kevin said with a smile, he knew his friend had a crush on the Ugandan girl. So, he was more than happy to help his buddy however he could. Plus, the slight hope of ending up underneath the mistletoe with a certain red-headed ex-district leader was what had fuelled him to make it in the first place. 

It didn’t take long before Connor and Chris came back from the marketplace, hands filled with food and other supplies for the next few weeks. In an attempt to really get on the elders good side, Kevin walked out of the door to help. (although it really seemed like a mad dash) 

He took most of the bags from Connor’s hands, Chris whined about not getting any help, and he walked inside with the other two. They walked into the kitchen and Chris left the pair to unpack so that he could talk to James. 

“Who set that up?” Connor asked pointing towards the makeshift mistletoe. 

“Ke-” Kevin interrupted Arnold. 

“It was Arnold, he’s even trying to invite Nabulungi over” he sent Arnold a look that practically screamed ‘please don't say anything’. 

Arnold must have understood him, for once, and just nodded. 

Elder Mckinley smiled sympathetically at the other elder and just patted Arnold's shoulder. “I bet she likes you, just go talk to her”

Nodding, he walked out of the house. “Thanks for the advice!” Arnold called whilst closing the door.

Mckinley turned on his heels to face Kevin who had seemed to move away. “Shall we unpack?” 

Unable to speak for some ridiculous reason, Kevin just nodded, his mouth dry and his cheeks pink. It wasn't like he was just briefly daydreaming about kissing Connor. Because that's only something girls do, right?

***

The task would take around 10 minutes or so to do by yourself. But with two people it still took 10 damn minutes because Kevin, too distracted by his thoughts, kept dropping things and putting things in the wrong place. 

This certainly didn't go unnoticed, once they finished Connor pulled him aside and questioned him. 

“Are you alright? You seem pretty out of it” Elder Mckinley spoke with concern in his voice. “If you need to talk to somebody, I'm always here, okay?” He put his hand on Kevins shoulder.

Kevin nodded, a forced smile was present on his face, the only thing running through his mind was; ‘his hand is touching my shoulder and it's really warm and comforting and please don't stop’

His awareness of his surroundings kicked in and Kevin had realised that they're practically underneath the mistletoe. They're underneath it. This is his chance. He can blame it on the tradition if Mckinley asks.

Connor began to move away when their conversation came to an end. Nope. This was his one chance, his only chance. He'd never work up this courage again. 

And, without much thought, or else he would have backed out, Kevin grabbed Connors shoulders and pulled the other man towards him. 

Within a few seconds their lips met and Elder Price wanted to slap himself. You. Can't. Just. Do. That. You. Idiot. He pulled away quickly and was about to walk off. 

“Fuck, I mean, I'm sorry I shouldn't ha-” Connor interrupted him by pulling him forwards and pressing their lips together once again. 

Kevin could've died right then and there, his mind blanked for a moment before kissing back. Enjoying the feeling as much as he could before Connor ignored him forever. 

When they pulled away, both men were rather red. Neither knew what to say, after all, what do you say after your crush kisses you out of the blue?

Elder Mckinley found his words again, much to his own surprise. He coughed and straightened his tie. 

“Do you- Should we pretend that never happened? I mean, you're straight and-”

“No.”

“Well then, what should we do?”

“Kiss again?”

“Fine by me” Connor grabbed Kevins hand and dragged him towards Chris’ and his room. 

And both of the Elders weren't seen for the rest of the day. (Well besides dinner time when Arnold set the food on fire because Kevin didn't cook that night)


	2. prompt two: It's cold, jackets and shit idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I was cold so you gave me your jacket but now you're cold too so I suggest we hug instead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA IM SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WROTE LITERALLY ONE CHAPTER AND FORGOT BUT GUESS WHO'S BACK??  
> also its not even Christmas time anymore but I love Christmas and I honestly don't care I just want to write about my boys and I'm too lazy to come up with a plot SO
> 
> Also I haven't reread over this, I'll do it tomorrow when I'm not on my phone!

Prompt two

******

 

Neither of the mormons, well ex-mormons now had to deal with the cold whilst in Uganda since it was incredibly hot like 90% of the time. So when they arrived back in America in the middle of winter they were in for quite a shock. 

(Forgive me I'm Australian I have no idea what winter is like over there) 

The pair sat at the metro station waiting for the next subway to arrive. Connor had managed to leave his only jacket somewhere, honesty it could just be in his suitcase but the risk of wasting body heat was too high. He was too busy focused on not dying of hypothermia. 

He wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with Kevin to try and warm himself up, but that would probably be weird. Because friends don't do that. Connor's shaking and whispered cursing certainly didn't go unnoticed.

**

Kevin looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you alright there Con?" He asked. The response he got was a shake and some teeth chattering. He couldn't tell if it was to be dramatic or if his friend was actually about to turn into an iceberg. 

"Here" Kevin shrugged off his jacket, unlike the boy beside him he was wearing a jumper so he should be fine. He gave Connor his jacket, ignoring the comments that went along the lines of 'no I'm fine' or 'nono you keep it'. Finally Connor took the damn jacket and put it on.

**

 

Connor felt beyond bad. It certainly wasn't Kevins fault that he was an idiot and forgot to put on anything warm because he forgot what the temperature was supposed to be like back in America. 

Plus Kevin was also letting Connor stay at his place until he could get back on his feet. So he was already asking way to much, and honestly he really shouldn't be over thinking this much over a friendly normal gesture but whatever. 

Connor felt guilty when he looked over at Kevin, his friend looked cold and somewhat annoyed. Hopefully it was because of the late subway and not because of him. 

So, as casually as possibly Connor pushed himself against Kevin, hugging into his side. 

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked, sounding confused. 

"Sharing the warmth?" Connor suggested. That earnt a laugh and Kevin seemed to be alright with it, Connor could've sworn that the other male was leaning into the touch. 

The red-head smiled to himself, hoping that maybe, the subway could be delayed for a little while more. Because he really just wanted to stay in this moment. He also hoped that perhaps, Kevin wanted this to continue on too. 

(I know this is short but shH Im TiRED)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I saw The Book Of Mormon and the Australian cast was amazing, I literally started crying during 'I believe' because I love that song and the actor nailed it. My dad looked so concerned oOF


	3. Absolutely NOT scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has turned into just 25 one-shots soO  
> Anyways here's the prompt:  
> Watching a scary horror movie and trying to pretend not to be scared during and after the movie.
> 
> from:  
> https://otp-fanfic-ideas.tumblr.com/

(Established relationship in this fic eyyy)

Connor didn’t know who had the astoundingly stupid idea of purchasing this movie, the elder who did so should think themselves lucky. Because if he did know, that individual would probably be throttled. He was unable to remember the title or storyline of the horror film, due to resisting the urge to scream every time something scary popped up on the scream.

Connor had never been a fan of horror movies, and even though he’d tried to get out of watching this one with the excuse of having to do paperwork, Poptart’s made it quite clear that avoiding this film would be nearly impossible. As it was ‘movie night’. (Ever since they’d been excommunicated from the church, they started buying films from the marketplace and watching them, since I believe you’re unable to bring these things with you on a mission. I don’t know, I saw it somewhere though)

Not even the feeling of being squished in next to Kevin was able to soothe him, surely, he’d break at some point and must leave. How much more of this film could there be? Hopefully not much.

His panicking must have been apparent to the Elder beside him, as Kevin looked over at him with a sympathetic look upon his face. Kevin’s hand was rested on his own and that one action seemed to have calmed his nerves for the time being. Maybe making it through the rest of the film wouldn’t be impossible.

Connors focus moved from the terrifying film to the warmth being radiated from Kevin’s hand. Weakly his fingers intertwined with the other males in an attempt of self-reassurance. The feeling of a thumb being rubbed against his hand in a slow but repetitive manner made a small smile spread across his face.

Before he knew it, the movie ended, and it seemed that it was time to head off to bed. Due to the fact that Arnold was to be staying at Naba’s tonight, Connor was able to sleep in the same room as Kevin.

The Elders all bided each other goodnight and headed to their own rooms, Connor was pulled off of the couch and into Elder Price’s room. They pushed the beds together (like they usually did) and got into the bed(s). “What was wrong tonight?” Kevin asked, oh Connor had hoped that his partner would have already figured it out. But alas, perhaps the late hours of the night had muddled his brain. “Did you have another hell dream last night?”

Connor shook his head, chuckling gently. He was beyond grateful for the concern being shown. But sometimes he could just be oblivious to the most obvious answers. “No, I’m not a fan of horror films” His grateful mood quickly turned sour as he heard the sound of laughter beside him.

“Really? I thought you’d like it. I suppose we should have selected the other movie then” he laughed, oblivious to the daggers Connor was glaring at him.

“You chose it?” Connor asked.

“Yes?”

A loud yelp could be heard as Kevin was punched in the shoulder by him. “ _Asshole_ ” Connor mumbled frowning and crossing his arms.

“I’m serious I wouldn’t have chosen it if I had known” Kevin spoke gently, pulling the other male into a hug.

Connor sighed and gave in. “Yeah, yeah…”


	4. Hell dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone's gone on an excursion and the teachers aren't supervising us - since I have nothing to work on I figured I might as well write this? (Makes it look like I'm doing my work, so, why not?)

**(established relationship - it's nice to write TvT )**

**Hell dreams** , Elder Mckinley has had them since he was a child. They were intense and scary and he hated them, his dreams taunting and insulting him every time he closed his eyes. It was absolutely horrible, at times he refused to sleep, sending the other elders to bed along with a message stating that he'd join Chris in their room in a moment. Of course, Elder Thomas knew not to wait up, for Connor had already explained why he wouldn't be sleeping in there some nights. Chris understood and let the other elder just do his thing.

It was odd, Connor didn't tend to have hell dreams when he slept with Kevin, maybe it was the warmth radiating off of the other male that grounded his mind, or perhaps it was something else. But whatever it was, he was more than glad. He could finally get normal amounts of sleep, without having to worry about explaining the massive bags under his eyes or why he wakes up in a panic most nights anymore. Of course it was hard to find excuses to sleep in the same room as the other elder, as they weren't mission companions. But they managed. 

But of course.. of course things didn't remain that way. Things _never_ went Connor McKinley's way it seemed, which really was quite a shame.

He was snuggled up to his boyfriend, his head on Kevin's shoulder. Arms wrapped around the others waist, he loved moments like this. They were just so calming and lovely, judging by the slow rhythmic sound of breathing, Kevin was asleep. Connor pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his neck and closed his eyes, waiting for a nice _normal_ dream filled sleep. Finally, he fell asleep. 

***

(not writing a hell dream, just imagine some angsty shit, maybe throw some death? It's up to you to decide. Honestly I just can't come up with many ideas at this point, sorry ): )

***

He was roused by his absolutely awful hell dream by Kevin shaking him. Panic flooded through him and he shot up, hands instantly to the messy red hair atop of his head, pulling at it to attempt to ground himself. Tears slid down, falling quickly at a constant pace. It had been so long! _so damn long! why? why now?!_ 'and in front of Kevin nonetheless - good going' a voice in his mind piped up. _Shit_ , he'd forgotten about the elder next to him. 

Looking up, his tear filled eyes met with eyes filled with nothing but worry and concern. That was reassuring, they weren't filled with disgust or something equally worse. 

"Can I touch you?" Kevin asked gently, Connor responded with a nod. 

He was immediately pulled into a hug, Kevin kissed his forehead and moved his hands in a slow circular motion on his lower back, it was comforting and helped to slow his breathing down. After a few minutes, the tears stopped as well as his shaking. Connor let his head fall onto the other males shoulder as he began to feel tired once again. That being all he remembered before slowly drifting off to sleep.

When they awoke at the normal time, Kevin insisted that Connor would have the day off and spent the entire time comforting him after his particularly bad hell dream. _Fucking cuties_ oh my gosh. 


End file.
